An internal combustion engine may operate in a variety of different modes, particularly in modern engine systems which are electronically controlled based upon a variety of monitored engine operating parameters. Some typical operating modes include a cold mode, a warm mode, a cranking mode, a low idle mode, a high idle mode, and an in-between mode which is between the low idle mode and the high idle mode. Various engine operating parameters may be monitored to determine the engine operating mode including engine speed, throttle position, vehicle speed, coolant temperature, and oil temperature, as well as others. In each operating mode it is not uncommon to use different techniques to determine the amount of fuel to deliver to the engine for a fuel delivery cycle. For example, different fuel rate maps might be utilized in two different modes or a fuel rate map might be used in one mode and in another mode an engine speed closed loop control may be used. Switching from one engine operating mode to another can therefore result in a stepped fuel rate change that exceeds a desired level and may result in undesired engine noise or vibration.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.